


[podfic] sugarpie honeybunch

by lazulisong, reena_jenkins



Series: sam deserves better than these assholes [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BABIES LOVE BUCKY, BUCKY LOVES BABIES, Domestic, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Recovery, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2611361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulisong/pseuds/lazulisong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Sam's sister is the worst. He can't just drop everything and babysit his niece. What if something happens?"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] sugarpie honeybunch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sisi_rambles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/gifts).
  * Inspired by [sugarpie honeybunch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2223126) by [lazulisong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulisong/pseuds/lazulisong). 



  
****

**Coverartist:** [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[**reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
 ****

 **Warnings:** slice of life, post-CATWS, domestic, Babies, BUCKY LOVES BABIES, BABIES LOVE BUCKY, Recovery  
  
 **Length:** 00:08:12  
  
 **Download link:** You can download this podfic as an mp3 [**right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(CA\)%20_sugarpie%20honeybunch_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[**paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me).

 


End file.
